The Cruel and Unfair Life of Mandy Brocklehurst
by goddessofbooks13
Summary: Things seem to be pretty angsty in Mandy Brocklehurst's life. Her father is the new DADA Professor, and is getting fluffy with another Professor. But all she really wants is for Terry Boot to ask her out, which has like a 0 chance of happening.


**The Cruel and Unfair life of Mandy Brocklehurst**

Okay, for those of you who are like, "WTF?? Who the fuck is Mandy Brocklehurst???" She's a sixth year (that means HARRY'S YEAR) Ravenclaw. And I didn't make her up, she was mentioned by Rowling in the first book, and is listed at the Hogwarts Library. I thought it would be fun and creative to write a story from somebody else's point of view, like a hardly mentioned character, such as Mandy Brocklehurst, especially in the form of diary entries. A real plot would still be going on, just from somebody else's point of view.

A/N: Please respect me, and my feelings, and do not flame me. Criticism is fine, just make it constructed please. And I'm tired of all of this Mary-Sue sht and if you think Mandy is a Mary-Sue please just recognize the fact, that she OBVIOUSLY has flaws. She's naïve, unconfident, has no self-esteem, and is extremely dependant, and can be pretty moody. She tends to jump to conclusions too. She is smart, so PLEASE don't hound me for that, she IS a Ravenclaw.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, except Mandy's Dad, and her sister. David Bowe belongs to himself (hopefully).

* * *

**Saturday, September 3rd, 5:56 PM**

Today's my birthday. I am officially sixteen, though it doesn't feel like any big change, because I mean, when I was twelve, I used to look up to sixteen-year-olds and go, "Wow...they're so tall. I can't wait until I'm that tall, and I get to look down on twelve-year-olds!" And so I'm sixteen, right? And the funny part is I'M THE SAME HIEGHT AS TWELVE-YEAR-OLDS!!!! WHAT SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL IS FIVE FOOT ONE???

My Dad says I inherited Mum's height. Great. Just bloody great.

Lisa gave me this journal, claiming since I obviously am so introverted that it will affect my psychological health, I should write down all my feelings, since I am quite plainly embarrassed of sharing them with my best friend.

Well, I guess it would be better than keeping everything to myself.

TOP TEN REASONS MY LIFE IS OVER:

My best friend (Lisa Turpin) likes my best guy friend (Kevin Entwhistle), who doesn't like her like that. Do you even KNOW what kind of position that puts me in??

I am turning into a complete insomniac and I didn't get any sleep on Thursday night, and fell asleep in Transfiguration yesterday, and now I have an extra essay from Professor McGonagall, and NOW the ENTIRE SCHOOL KNOWS! When Potter fell asleep in Divination, everyone just fussed over his damn scar. Nobody gave HIM detention!

Padma Patil and Su Li's top priority is to ruin my life, and has been since first year, but I mean really, doesn't it get boring after awhile?

I am sixteen and I am still 5'1, which leads people to confuse me with third-years. During the Yule Ball, I was the last one in my dorm to get a date, and that was only because Kevin felt bad for me. I guess it's okay to go to the dance with your best guy friend, right? Even Lisa got asked out, by Justin Flinch-Flentchy.

I got not one P, but a P AND a D in my O.W.L. results, which means I am being pressured by my intolerable father, my Professors, and my SURPRISE SURPRISE best friend to study more, WHICH I HAVE BEEN DOING SINCE DAY ONE AND IT IS REALLY NOT HELPING!

My sister is now going to Hogwarts, and is determined to ruin my life. She is ALSO a Ravenclaw too, which REALLY DOESN'T MAKE THINGS ANY BETTER!

My sister knows I have been in love with Terry Boot for my entire life and is determined to make it clear to him.

Stephen Cornfoot likes me. Ew, I mean really, EW.

As in relation to number eight, this morning I paraded up to the boy's dorm because Kevin was like an hour late for Breakfast, and I witness STEPHEN CORNFOOT wearing nothing but boxers. Now the entire school thinks that something much, much, worse happened.

Oh and here's the worst part. The part that makes me want to throw up just thinking about it.

MY FATHER IS THE NEW DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS PROFESSOR.

Okay, SERIOUSLY. Did my father even CONSIDER what this is going to do to me??? MY LIFE IS OVER.

First of all, what am I supposed to call him??? Professor Brocklehurst?? That just feels so WEIRD. I can't call him DAD in front of the class. Oh, Godric help me! And he isn't going to like give me special treatment, right? All the kids will think he IS doing that! OH MY GOD! WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME??

Second of all, this gives Padma and Su something to tease me about. LIKE THEY DON'T HAVE ENOUGH REASONS!!! And now, EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL is going to consider me a FREAK all because my BLOODY father had to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts PROFESSOR.

Doesn't he know that position is like cursed??? I mean, Quirrell is dead or something, I don't know anything that happened with that, Lockhart is in Mungo's, that Werewolf guy got fired, I think, I have no idea what happened with Mad-Eye Moody, but he was really scary, and the last time I saw Umbridge, she was laying in the hospital wing, looking completely horrified. Well, this certainly proves it. MY FATHER IS CLINICALLY INSANE.

And OH, during the summer my father kept on telling me he had this BIG surprise that I would be SO excited about! But he never showed it to me, and I figured he had forgotten about it and I didn't even bother to ask. So after the Hogwarts Express got to Hogwarts, and Lisa, Kevin, Anthony, and I took a carriage to the castle. Normal, right? BUT OH NO! SURELY FOR ONCE MANDY BROCKLEHURST'S LIFE CANNOT BE NORMAL!

We got to the great hall, and I wanted to know who our next Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was so I was looking at the table, and I spotted my DAD. MY DAD, who was widowed when my muggle mother died giving birth to my sister, MY DAD, who is obsessed with an American muggle singer named David Bowe, MY DAD, who sings in the shower, MY DAD, who started screaming in joy when I told him I had met Viktor Krum two years back, MY DAD, who still calls me Amanda Banana, MY DAD, who hopelessly flirts with every woman he meets.

I wanted to die right then. Because I just realized what his 'surprise' was. So he sees me, and he gets up from the table and runs right up to me and hugs me, yelling, "SURPRISE!"

At this point, all of the Great Hall was staring at me. I pretended to be happy. I really did. But when Lisa, Kevin, Anthony, and I got to the Ravenclaw table I was FREAKING OUT. Lisa was just all, "BLOODY HELL!" and Kevin was trying to comfort me, and Anthony was trying to point out some good things that I got out of this.

The only problem is: THERE IS NO UPSIDE TO YOUR FATHER BEING THE NEW DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS PROFESSOR!!!!

Terry was laughing with Su about something. That just made me feel worse.

Oh, I forgot! My birthday presents. Really, my friends rock.

**Lisa:** this journal, plus a really cool book about useful charms.

**Kevin:** A really gorgeous silver necklace, that has a charm which is a fancy 'M' in pink jewels. It is BEAUTIFUL!

**Anthony:** A quill that writes in ink that only I can read! I'm using it right now!

**Morag:** This beautiful set of dress robes. They're lavender, and kind of silkish, and go GREAT WITH MY GRAY EYES!!!!!!!

**Dad:** A set of books on Muggle Studies (my best subject).

**Stephen:** An extremely revolting love poem.

Seriously! These are awesome! That necklace is GORGEOUS!

**Sunday, September 4th, 2:01 AM**

I can't sleep. Again. I'm thinking too much about Terry. I have to stop. He's dating Su Li anyway. HOW CAN HE DATE SU LI??? DOESN'T HE REALIZE THAT SHE IS A COMPLETE BITCH??? And he's pretty nice, too. I mean, he's not like BEST friends with Lisa, Kevin, Anthony and I, but I mean, he doesn't think of us as freaks. I mean, I hope not. He sits with us sometimes. It's kind of the same deal with Morag. I mean, she's friends with me AND Padma. I didn't know that was physically possible. But I guess it is.

I saw Luna Lovegood (I refuse to call her Loony, I know how it feels to be a freak) in the hallway before. She was talking to Hermione Granger, this huge know-it-all in my year. I would be friends with her if she wasn't so bossy. I mean, really, even LISA isn't that bossy!!! She at least knows where to STOP and hasn't read every single book in the library!

I didn't hear much of their conversation but they said something about Potter and some character named Snuffles. Whatever. They're always really weird.

I'm going to try and get some sleep now.

**Sunday, September 4th, 12:13 PM**

OH MY GOD. I am REALLY scared. During both breakfast AND lunch, Dad sat next to Professor Sinistra. They were talking A LOT and laughing A LOT. NO. PLEASE NO. WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME??? why??? WHY???

WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE INFATURATED WITH MY ASTRONOMY PROFESSOR? WHAT IF I WALK INTO HIS OFFICE ONE DAY AND SEE THEM KISSING???? THAT WOULD JUST BE GROSS!!!!!!

Lisa thinks I'm being paranoid. Kevin told me at least he wasn't 'wooing' Professor Sprout. I agreed with him. Anthony told me that he was glad he wasn't taking Astronomy anymore. That didn't help. Terry wished me good luck, and Morag offered words of sympathy. I still don't understand how she could be friends with Padma, YET BE SUCH A NICE PERSON!

Today Terry had his arm around Su. I wanted to throw up. I can't help feeling jealous!! I've like LOVED him for like forever! Well...not forever, but that's not the point.

I'm sitting next to Stephen Cornfoot. OH MY GOD. Can the dude stop BREATHING ON ME??? If he gets any closer I'm going to pour my goblet of pumpkin juice onto his head.

HERE IS THE WORST PART. LISA JUST INFORMED ME HOW OLD PROFESSOR SINISTRA IS. GUESS HOW OLD PROFESSOR SINISTRA IS???

Twenty-nine.

I AM DYING HERE!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW OLD MY FATHER IS???

Thirty-eight.

HOLY SHIT. WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?? SERIOUSLY?? When he was NINE years old, Professor Sinistra was born. When he was NINETEEN, Professor Sinistra was ten. THAT IS SO WRONG!

And want to hear the worst of it??? IF MY FATHER AND PROFESSOR SINISTRA GET MARRIED SHE WILL BE MY STEP-MOTHER, MEANING THAT MY MOTHER AND I WOULD BE THIRTEEN YEARS APART. I'm sorry, but that is just really, really, wrong. I just exclaimed all of that. Lisa wants me to calm down. She says we don't even know if they like each other, let alone marriage.

Terry said I had something in my teeth. Okay, wow, you would think my soul-mate would be a bit more understanding.

**Sunday, September 4th, 6:34 PM**

They are eating dinner together. All of the other teachers are not sitting next to the same people, so why are they??

HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wish Stephen would stop breathing on me. Can he please obsess over someone who CARES???

Wow, that sounded really bitchy, but I CAN'T HELP IT!!! THE GUY I'M IN LOVE WITH IS GOING OUT WITH SOME STEREOTYPICAL PREP WHILE HIS POOR AND TORTURED SOUL YEARNS FOR ME!

Okay, well I really don't know if he yearns for me, but I sure hope so. 

I was lying on Kevin's bed, staring up at the top of his four-poster, while Anthony asked me questions about problems with his girlfriend, Susan Bones, and Kevin worried about Lisa's mental health. I mean, after all, Lisa did tell him she loved him. Kevin informed me he is fully in love with somebody else, and he doesn't know what to do.

"I mean, she's a great friend, she probably one of my best friends, apart from you and all, but I just don't like her like that," Kevin said, as he sat on the edge of his bed, next to me. "But I don't want to break her heart. I know how horrible that feels."

"You do?" I asked, now interested. "When did somebody break your heart?"

And he goes all red and says, "I meant it in a figurative way."

But I know he's lying. And I'm going to find out who broke his heart if it's the last thing I do. I mean, he's like my best friend (apart from Lisa) and if anyone messes with him, they're going to have to pay. Because I'm his kick ass best friend and NOBODY messes with me. Well, except Padma. And Su. And that muggle dude who keeps on flicking his front two teeth with his thumb from his bedroom window. Someday, I'm going to lay a good curse on him, even though my father won't let me.

I got off track, where was I?

Oh yeah! So I said, "Well, Lisa is pretty practical. And you know, she really isn't very romantic. Maybe she'll get over it or something?"

So Anthony interrupts and goes, "Speaking of romantics, you know Susan, does she fall for romantics?"

"Yes," I said. "She's a huge romantic. I think her favorite fantasy is a moonlit walk by the lake."

I didn't want to really say that that was my fantasy too. With Terry, I mean. Like during Lunch, I was looking at him, and I noticed something I had never noticed before. When he's pissed off, he starts rubbing his eye, like he's tired. And he was doing it A LOT when he was sitting with Lisa and I, because Su was doing some kind of Potions essay.

Maybe he does think we're freaks.

So I said, to Kevin, "Maybe if I break it to Lisa it won't be as harsh."

And he replied, "No, she would consider me a complete bastard if I do that. I don't want to hurt her."

Awwww!!!! HOW SWEET!!!!!!!! He's so sensitive of other people and their feelings. I respect that.

So we finally agreed that he would ask to talk to her, and then confront her about his feelings, in a very not harsh, concerned manner.

That's when Terry came up.

"Kate, my sister, knows I've loved him since like, forever, and she's DETERMINED to make it known to him and all of MANKIND!" I yelled in frustration.

Kevin always seemed edgy around the subject of Terry Boot. They didn't get along. I guess it would be strange if Kevin admitted to me he's been in love with Padma Patil his entire life.

Kevin says, "Why do you like him anyway? Isn't he dating that Su Li girl?"

And I say, "For your information, Terry happens to be a lost, tortured, and confused soul. He is very sensitive."

Kevin snorted, "Honestly, Mandy, you can do much better. There are tons of boys in Hogwarts who would like to go out with you."

It was my turn to laugh, "Like who? Stephen Cornfoot? Please, I would rather eat slugs than date HIM!"

"Lots of people," Kevin grinned slyly. I like it when he does that, because he kind of shifts his head to one side, making his long dark hair fall into eyes. "And to show this, I promise I'll get you a date for the next Hogsmeade trip, on Saturday. Somebody who really cares for you and it won't be Stephen Cornfoot."

I laughed again, "Fine. But I doubt you'll find anybody."

"I will," Kevin said. "Don't worry."

**Monday, September 5th, during Charms, 10:36**

_Notes passed in between Mandy and Morag_

I just don't understand why Terry would date Su. I mean—no offense Morag, I know you're friendly with those two, but how could such a sweet sensitive guy date a girl like her? -_Mandy_

_I'm not that close with Li, but I can tell you one thing, Mandy, I have no clue. Maybe you should try dating some other boys? I mean, you can't really just focus on Terry. If he's not returning your feelings, you should just move on to other boys. -_Morag

I know, but it's just so HARD!!!! I've loved him for my ENTIRE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Stop over-exaggerating. You've liked him since fourth year. Over-exaggerating just makes things much MUCH worse._

Okay, sorry. It just kind of feels like my entire life.

_I know._

How could YOU KNOW????? I mean, you have the whole fairy-tale thing going with Roger!!!! It was like, you both crushed on each other at the same time, and POOF you were making out in the broom closet!

_Well I mean...lets not get into me and Roger. Back to your life. Have you even LOOKED at anyone else besides Terry???_

Well....uhm...no.

_MANDY!!!!!! You need to MOVE ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Well, if this counts, Kevin's promised to find me a date for the next Hogsmeade Trip, in proof that there are other boys who care about me.

_GOOD!!! You really need to find other boys—other than Terry._

Urg. Lets pay attention now, please, Flitwick is sending us odd looks.

**Monday, September 5th, 12:48**

OH MY GOD! LUNCH WAS A DISASTER! Lisa INNOCENTLY asks if I'm planning on going to Hogsmeade with anybody, and before I could open my mouth, Kate exclaims, "I KNOW WHO SHE WOULD LIKE TO GO WITH!" and shoots Terry a very suggestive look.

I WANTED TO DIE. Unless Terry is EXTREMELY dense, he now knows I love him, thank you very much. I am fully intending to murder my sister.

So Terry looks all confused, and is like, "What?"

And my sister goes, "Oh, because Mandy likes you."

I'm just sitting there, my fork raised to my mouth, staring at both Kate and Terry.

Terry looks at me, and says in a confused voice, "No she doesn't. Right, Mandy?"

"Y-Yes, right," I stuttered in not a very convincing manner. I was shaking. "Uh—of course I d-don't like y-you."

Thank Godric Kevin asked to talk to me, and led me out of the hall and told me to calm down, and it's not the end of the world, and Terry probably didn't get it. Then he did something he'd never done before. He hugged me. Well, of course, we'd hugged before, but those were quick little friendly hugs, this was the full on I'm-crying-on-your-shoulder kind of thing. It wasn't a hug. He was ACTUALLY HOLDING ME IN HIS ARMS. He was even kind of swaying back and forth, so I would stop crying.

It felt pretty nice. Being in Kevin's arms, I mean. Well he is my best guy friend and all. I calmed down pretty quickly, and thanked him and all. He's really tall, too, he's like 5'8 or something so kind of got to put my head on his chest.

It was really sweet.

So yeah...we went back into the Great Hall to find that Su and Terry are gone. I sat down, kind of shakily. Kevin was patting my back.

That's when I got a good look at my reflection in my spoon. I looked pretty horrible. My long dirty-blonde hair looked okay, but I had dark circles under my gray eyes from my insomnia (thinking too much about Terry), and my eyes were now puffy and red because I had cried on Kevin.

And then I realized something. Terry was doing this to me. And before I could get more philosophical, Lisa tapped my shoulder (she had forced Stephen Cornfoot to change places with her, much to his dismay) and pointed towards the Professor's table. "Look!"

And then that's when I saw it. Dad and Professor Sinistra were holding hands and smiling sappily at each other.

"NO!" I wailed, and then buried my head in my arms.

I just have really one question, WHY IS THE WORLD DOING THIS TO ME???????

**Monday, September 5th, 5:13**

Well, actually, my first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson didn't go too badly. I mean, I expected it to go HORRIBLY, with my father the Professor of it and all. Instead, it went quite smoothly! My father chose to ignore the fact that I'm his daughter and treated me like everyone else. And I called him 'Excuse me'. I mean, seriously, what am I SUPPOSED to call him??

I pretended to pack up very slowly, so I was the last one in the classroom. Dad was making lesson plans or something, and I asked, "Dad?"

And he looks up, and says, "Oh, hello Mandy! How are you doing?"

Okay, despite the fact that I didn't land myself in Gryffindor (Thank God, I would be with that insufferable Hermione Granger) I still consider myself relatively brave. I mean, what daughter can walk up to their father and ask this?

I took a deep breath, and then asked, "Dad, what's going on between you and Professor Sinistra?"

He looked up at me in that serious parent-y way, as if I had just asked him where babies come from, and then said, "Sweetie, Charisse is a wonderful woman. And I will not lie to you Mandy; we are attracted to each other."

Well. I have to admit I was partially expecting a, "Nothing, Sweetie, we're just good friends."

So, what am I supposed to say to what my Dad said? 'we are attracted to each other' HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER TO THAT???? 'OKAY, COOL!!!'? 'OH, YOU MEAN IN A PHYSICAL WAY?' I mean, really! And then I kind of said the worst reply I could have said. "Why?"

OH MY GODRIC! DO I HAVE ANY KIND OF SELF-CONTROL?????

Oh wait, I already know the answer to that. No.

My Dad started laughing, and then said, "Well she's smart...beautiful...talented..."

"Young?" I snapped before I could stop myself. OH MY GOSH!!! WHAT EVIL DEMON HAS TAKEN OVER ME???????

His face fell, "Honey, do you have a problem with me seeing Professor Sinistra?"

"No," I said sarcastically, before I could stop myself. "Of course not! Why would I have a problem with you dating my favorite Professor?"

I stomped out of the room dramatically, severely pissed off.

URGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID MY DAD COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE???????????

HE SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED HOME!!!!! I mean, SERIOUSLY!! Why can't I have a NORMAL father, one who isn't my Professor, one who doesn't date my ex-favorite Professor, and one who will STOP SINGING DAVID BOWE SONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I avoided Terry in the common room. As I went up to the girl's dorms, guess who I ran into? Kate.

Perfect timing. I backed her into a corner.

"WHAT WAS THAT AT LUNCH?" I hissed at her. I'm sure that if I was in one of those muggle animé things (the one with the big eyes), my eyes would have been glowing red or something. 

She started giggling. GIGGLING! For the love of Merlin....

I just ran into my dorm, and slammed the door.

WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVE TORTURING ME???? FIRST DAD, WITH HIM BEING THE STUPID NEW DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS PROFESSOR AND HIM 'SEEING' PROFESSOR SINISTRA, AND THEN TERRY DECIDES THAT IT WOULD BE A 'GREAT' TIME TO START DATING SU LI, WHICH IS LIKE TAKING OUT MY HEART AND FLINGING IT ON THE FLOOR AND STOMPING ON IT, AND LISA FIGURES OUT THAT SHE LOVES KEVIN AND HE DOESN'T LIKE HER AND PADMA AND SU ARE—

Oh shit.

**Monday, September 5th, 6:02**

Okay, seriously, I'm starting to believe I'm fun to torture. Before, when I raced into my dorm because of Kate, guess who were waiting for me? Su Li and Padma Patil.

This is how it went.

"So," Su goes. "You love my boyfriend?" Okay, I'm not afraid of Su or anything. But I mean, she does look pretty menacing. She has this perfectly straight black sheet of hair, and small cold, blue eyes that are outlined in black eyeliner. And plus, she's like 5'9. 

"N-No," I said, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Who told you that?"

"Your little sister," Padma smirked, and stood up from where she had been sitting on her bed. "Wonderful girl, really."

"Yeah, I guess not all Brocklehursts are freaks," Su added, in a rather casual tone.

I clenched my fists. "Yeah, Kate and you two DO have something in common! You all LOVE getting attention!"

Padma narrowed her eyes at this. "That's a bit hypocritical, Mandy. I mean, with your father as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I bet you just love all the attention YOU'RE getting!"

"And what's going on between him and Sinistra?" Su said, in her gossip-y voice.

"Nothing," I said angrily. I'm the only one who's allowed to talk about my Dad behind his back. "And no, I do NOT love all the attention I'm getting because my Dad's teaching. I hate it."

"Aw," Padma simpered. "Poor baby Mandy is getting upset."

"I'm NOT a baby!" I exclaimed.

"Back to what I came here to do," Su looked peeved. She started walking towards me. "Keep...your...filthy hands...OFF of my boyfriend!"

That's when I whipped around and ran up to the boy's dorms, as if it was a sanctuary. Well it kind of is, I mean, Kevin and Anthony are up there, who are my two friends. Michael Corner is pretty okay too, but he's kind of odd. I mean, like he follows Cho Chang around and stuff. He used to date that Ginny Weasley girl or whatever. She's a friend of Potter's. I always thought they would make a cute couple. I mean, I don't dislike Potter or anything, I think it's just that he's really moody and stuff. I tried talking to him once. He doesn't like making new friends. He prefers to stick around with Ron and Hermione.

I got off track again. Where was I? Oh, yes. Stephen Cornfoot and Terry might also be up there, and I was trying to avoid both of them, but I really didn't care. All I could think about was getting away from Padma and Su.

Well, they could still go up there, but they wouldn't. They are probably laughing right now, imitating my voice and making strange facial expressions.

I was pretty surprised to find Kevin up there by himself.

"Mandy!" He exclaimed, dropping the book he was reading on his four-poster. "What are you doing here?"

"Running away from Padma and Su," I said, blinking back tears. "They cornered me. Su wants me to 'keep my dirty hands off of her boyfriend.' Tell me, Kevin, what did I do to deserve this?" I sat down next to him.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get through this, I promise," he said soothingly.

"Thanks Kevin," I smiled up at him. Sometimes I wonder if he's my best friend, and really not Lisa. I mean, I hang out with Lisa a lot and I mean A LOT. But she's not exactly the most supportive friend. I mean, if I had to give out various awards to all of my friends, most supportive and caring would definitely go to Kevin. He's ALWAYS there for me, and he really listens to me rant about Terry and Padma and Su. Sometimes I wonder if I don't do enough in return. I'm mostly introverted around people, except for Kevin. But then again, he's also pretty introverted. Sometimes I wonder what's going on inside his head. He really never tells me who he likes or anything, but I don't think he tells anybody. Like that whole breaking heart thing he mentioned earlier, I mean, I wonder who that was.

* * *

I hope that was okay! The next chappie won't be coming out for a while, because school starts tomorrow (September 2nd)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I wanna know what you guys think!!!!!


End file.
